


Replacement List

by The_Wannabe_666



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: List Fic, No reasons given
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wannabe_666/pseuds/The_Wannabe_666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl recieves a list of recommanded Decepticon Air Commanders in Mirages latest infiltration to the Victory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Replacement List

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on FF.net but was removed because Fanfiction does not consider it a story. I took it down because I didn't want my other stories pulled.

Prowl was reading a compilation of information that Mirage had gathered while on his week long surveillance of the Nemesis. So far it was full of junk reports written by Shockwave which seemed to be approximately thirty a day. That must have been a mistake.

Nothing of note.

The Autobot SIC was lamenting the fact that the Decepticons were better at infiltration. Soundwave was the best in his field and that was noticeable by the reports that the Decepticon troops submitted.

And now he had to read through them all.

“Ah Prowlie what are ya still doin' here?”

Great he had forgotten his dinner plans with Jazz in favour of digging through slag worse than Sunstreaker's reports. 

“Well then ah'll have to make ya”

As Jazz dragged the unwilling SIC out the door they both missed what had appeared on the data pad Prowl was reading.

*---* *---* *---* *---* *---* *---* *---* *---* *---* *---* *---* *---* *---* *---* *---* *---* *---* *---* *---* *---* *---* *---* *---* *---* *---* *---* *---* *---*

Memorandum

To: Supreme Commander Megatron

From: Air Commander Blackhole

Re: Potential Replacements

My Lord Megatron,

As you have requested I have attached a list of potential replacements for the position of Air Commander. Some of the suggestions are a little strange and unorthodox but they are far more preferable to the mech listed at the end.

List of Potential Replacements

1 Thundercracker

2 Acid Storm

3 High Voltage

4 Cumulus

5 Dirge

6 Skywarp

7 Thrust

8 Astrotrain

9 Blitzwing

10 Laserbeak

11 Buzzsaw

12 Prowl

13 Ramjet

14 Smokescreen

15 Jazz

16 Ratbat

17 Skyfire

18 Soundwave

19 Optimus Prime

20 Rumble

21 Frenzy

22 Hot Rod

23 Unicron

24 Starscream

I hope that you follow my humble suggestions.

Air Commander Blackhole


	2. Consequences

Jazz bounded into the quarters that he shared with Prowl. Usually they were in a clean state, courtesy of Prowl but at the moment there was a messy stack of data pads strewn around the floor. As Jazz picked them up and stacked them onto the desk he noticed one.

:Prowler ya have ta come see this:

Jazz must have interrupted Prowl as he got to this memo. It had been buried beneath pages and pages of documents from Shockwave that were dated through the four millennia that they were in stasis on Earth (made you wonder about his sanity).

It wasn't long before Prowl entered and even less time before Jazz shoved the data pad into his hands.

“Read what ol Shockwave has written”

Prowl glanced at the data pad.

“Jazz this was written by Blackhole, Megatron's Air Commander before Starscream by the looks of it. The date shows it was right before you blew him out of the air”

Jazz watched as Prowls optic started twitching after a second of reading right before keeling over. Well Ratchet really would have his aft for this, last time the CMO had threatened him with being reformatted into a toaster.

But before he had his aft handed to him Jazz had to inform someone else of this documents existence.

*---* *---* *---* *---* *---* *---* *---* *---* *---* *---* *---* *---* *---* *---* *---* *---* *---* *---* *---* *---* *---* *---* *---* *---* *---* *---* *---* *---* 

Skywarp was lounging in Starscream's quarters with Thundercracker waiting for the Air Commander to return to... well to horrible and quite pleasurable things when his console beeped. Curiosity getting the better of the teleporter Skywarp opened the email.

And couldn't stop laughing.

With shaky hands Skywarp managed to transfer the document onto a data pad and showed Thundercracker. 

All previous plans had been forgotten.

Thundercracker didn't react as Skywarp had hoped and that caused him to stop laughing. The blue Seeker was staring at the first name on the list and quite possibly hadn't gone further down.

“And what are you doing here?”

Oh they were in Starscream's quarters and the Air Commander was not impressed about the intrusion especially since Skywarp had to teleport them in. Somehow the red Seeker had managed to walk right up behind Thundercracker without either of the other Seekers knowing.

“What are you reading?”

Thundercracker slowly handed over the data pad and they both watched as Starscream slowly read through. As he got to the end both Skywarp and Thundercracker shrunk back as Starscream eventually stormed out.

“This isn't going to end well”

Running out of the Air Commanders quarters Thundercracker and Skywarp couldn't help but notice the sound of distant voices. Starscream must have run into the Command Room and confronted Megatron. 

Turning in they were just in time to see a bright flash of light and Starscream fly across the room to land in a heap. Megatron sauntered up to his fallen second and after finding out his state of being (unconscious) turned to Thundercracker.

“Thundercracker you have just been promoted”

It was at that point that Thundercracker looked down and shot his Air Commander in the wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written because alot of people over on FF.net got confused about who was the author of the first chapter. It was not Shockwave.

**Author's Note:**

> This was not written by Shockwave, but by one of my few OCs who is only mentioned by name. Yes I know that there are some Autobot names in there I wanted to show how much the previous Air Commander hated Starscream.


End file.
